


The Scarier Stark

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Steve meets his worst nightmare.</p>
<p>AKA the fic that wouldn't stop hitting me in the head.</p>
<p>Rating is for my own paranoia</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarier Stark

Steve Rogers paused in the doorway to the communal living room and frowned in anger and disappointment When he saw Tony Stark dancing with a small dark haired woman. He couldn't believe that Tony would cheat on Pepper but the evidence was right in front of his eyes.

Sasha laughed brightly as her older brother twirled her like she was a lady from the 1800s, she had missed Tony so much and was glad that she was finally able to stay in New York with him. 

Her eyes widened when she saw Captain America standing in the doorway and she stopped suddenly making Tony frown down at her before following her gaze to where Steve was.

Tony sighed when he saw Steve's disapproving glare and crossed the room to turn off the music that had been playing.

"I can't believe you would cheat on Pepper, Tony." Steve said angrily and Sasha's eyes hardened with fury.

"Tony would never cheat on Pepper. Get your fucking facts straight before you accuse someone of such a vile act." Sasha hissed making Tony smirk. He loved his sister's viciousness.

"Steve meet Alexandra Amelia Stark, my younger sister." Tony said and enjoyed the look of disbelief and horror that showed on Steve's face.

"I-I'm so sorry Miss." Steve stuttered shrinking back from Sasha's hateful glare.

"I will accept your apology because that is what Starks do but the next you randomly accuse Tony of doing something that he has not done, you will find yourself on a deserted island, naked and without any survival gear. I will also make sure that no boat, ship, yacht or canoe will ever come your way." Sasha said frostily and Tony barked out a laugh.

"Stand down, Little Dove. You've threatened Steve enough." Tony said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"But he insulted you!" Sasha whined looking up at her big brother with a pout, she really wanted to try out the new sword their Auntie Morticia had sent her, it looked so sharp and shiny and would look very pretty if she rammed it into Steve's abdomen. It wouldn't kill him just hurt him a lot like he had hurt her brother so many times.

"You've scared him enough so that he won't make the same mistake and no you cannot try out that new sword on him." Tony said making Sasha deepen her pout.

"Please, Big Brother? It wouldn't kill him just hurt a little." Sasha whimpered widening her blue eyes.

Tony stifled a laugh when he saw Steve staring at Sasha with a freaked out expression and he was tempted to say yes to Sasha just to see Steve's reaction but he had to be the adult and say no.

"Sorry, Sasha but that would destroy any friendship you may make with him." Tony said frowning down at Sasha making her sigh sadly.

“But Auntie Tish wanted me to find a live test subject to see how well it cut someone.” Sasha pouted making Tony laugh.

“I’ll create a lifelike robot for, you with all the squishiness of a human.” Tony promised making Sasha smile brightly.

“Ok! I’m gonna call Cousin Wednesday and ask her advice on the best poisons.” Sasha chirped as she skipped past Steve and down the hallway to the elevator.

Steve stood there shell shocked for a minutes before breaking out of it and looking down at Tony’s smirking face.

“Who was that and is she ok?” Steve asked finally finding the words.

“That was my Little sister Alexandra otherwise known as Sasha. Don’t worry about her strange ways, she was raised by our Aunt and Uncle and they are a very strange and scary family.” Tony said picking up his Starkpad from where it was lying on the couch.

“I’m going down to my lab to get started on Sasha’s present, don’t bother her and if you encounter her in the hall don’t look her in the eyes.” Tony said as he passed Steve choking back a laugh as he made Sasha seem like a scary monster when in reality she was the sweetest girl ever albeit epically protective of her big brother.

Steve shuddered at the thought of coming face to face with the scary Stark dame and decided it would be best if he crashed at Sam’s place for the night, though he didn’t know if he could get Sasha out of his mind.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So for now this is just a one off though I may create more stories in the universe of Sasha and her big brother.
> 
> Also if anyone gest the references in the story namely Auntie Tish and cousin Wednesday E-cookies and milk for you.


End file.
